Interrupted Interlude
by panda
Summary: A series of interruptions interferes with the amorous intentions of Lee and Amanda Stetson.


DISCLAIMER: The story is mine, but the main characters belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions

DISCLAIMER:The story is mine, but the main characters belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.I am making no money from this.Please do not redistribute or alter this story without my permission.

TITLE:Interrupted Interlude

AUTHOR:panda ([panda@hksys.com][1]) 

RATING:PG-13 

TIMELINE:Takes place shortly after the end of the series.The marriage is common knowledge.

SUMMARY:A series of interruptions interferes with the amorous intentions of Lee and Amanda Stetson.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:This story is a humorous look at the difficulties Lee and Amanda face while trying to find some time alone.There is no plot, so don't strain yourself trying to find one.Thanks again to my wonderful beta queens -- I couldn't do it without you!

************************************************

_10:02 a.m., Washington National Airport_

************************************************

_ _

Click, click, click . . . click, click, click . . . 

The sound Amanda Stetson's shoes created as she paced the gate area could barely be heard above the roar of the busy airport terminal.The background noise was a mere hum in her own ears, however, and she found some comfort in the steady clicking produced by her movements.

Click, click, click . . . click, click, click . . .

Pausing to glance at the unfriendly visage of the flickering arrivals monitor, she sighed heavily.Flight 600, arriving from Chicago, still read, "Arrival 9:35, On time."

Click, click, click . . . click, click, click . . .

She glanced in disgust at the still empty gate.

Click, click, click . . . click, click, click . . .

"United Flight 600 from Chicago, now arriving, gate 33," a nasal voice announced over the intercom system.

'Finally,' thought Amanda as she hurried over to the gate.After several interminable minutes, the door opened and visibly weary travelers began to pour out.Perusing each face as it appeared, her heart beat faster in anticipation.Three weeks -- it had been three long weeks since she'd last seen her spouse.

Then she saw him, and all the other passengers faded into the background.She watched his hazel eyes light up as he spotted her, the sudden appearance of his dimpled smile sending a shiver up her spine.Unable to make her way toward him through the continuous flow of disembarking passengers, she shifted her feet in impatient expectation as he approached.

"Hi, beautiful," he greeted her, dropping his carry-on bag as he pulled her into his arms.

"Hi, Lee," she squeaked as he enveloped her in a fierce hug, the heady scent of his aftershave making her giddy."How was your flight?"

"Long.Too long.It felt like we circled the airport forever."He looked down at her, his eyes seeming to search her face as he ran his tongue across his lips."God, I missed you."

"I missed you, too."The dilation of his pupils sent her pulse racing.She pushed an errant lock of hair off of his brow and suggested,"C'mon, let's get you home."

"The sooner the better," he acknowledged with a wink.Picking up his bag, he put his hand at the small of her back and led her toward the baggage claim area.

He held her hand as they stood waiting, while time seemingly slowed to a snail's pace.His thumb traced the palm of her hand and up each finger, the caress causing her to squirm.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, just stiff from standing here, I guess," she hedged.

His eyes twinkled as he looked down at her.He let go of her hand and moved his to the back of her neck, massaging lightly. "Does this help?"

"Yeah, some."Frustrated, she glanced at the press of bodies around them.

A devilish grin crossed his face as he leaned down to whisper in her ear."I can do a better job at home."

The tickle of his breath in her ear and the suggestion in his voice made her glad they both had the day off.She didn't think she could handle going into the office right now.

The luggage carousel finally started to move, the warning light flashing as the noisy gears ground into service.He quickly located his suitcase and picked it up. "One of the first ones off for a change."He turned to smile at her."Let's go home."

Arriving at the Wagoneer, Amanda unlocked the hatch and raised it, pausing as she felt her husband's warm breath on her neck.He reached around her with his arms as he tossed his bags into the back.Nuzzling her ear, he asked, "So is the house empty?"

"Yeah . . . Mother's, um, taking flying lessons all afternoon and . . . and the boys are at school," she managed to gasp out as he nibbled at her neck.Turning in his arms, she eagerly reached up to kiss him when a noisy party of travelers suddenly came into view.Embarrassed, she ducked out of his arms and walked to the passenger side to get in, smiling to herself as she heard him groan in frustration.

He got behind the wheel and glanced at her as the engine roared to life.She kept her eyes fixed straight-ahead, trying not to smile at his obvious agitation.Exiting the parking lot, they headed for Arlington.

*******************************

_11:35 a.m., Interstate 395_

*******************************

The traffic slowed to a crawl.Ahead of them, Lee could make out a sea of red brake lights punctuated by the intermittent honking of a few aggravated drivers, and further ahead, the telltale flashing of emergency lights.

Glancing at his wife, he noted again how beautiful she was -- her soft brown hair, the curve of her cheek, her cute nose.'God, I missed her,' he thought.Finally, after three weeks, he had a chance to be with her, and here they sat.It felt like they'd been on this highway for hours.

He reached out his hand and grasped hers where they lay clasped in her lap.At his touch, she turned to smile at him.The passionate look in her brown eyes made his heart skip a beat. 

She started to play with his hands, tracing the outline of his fingers and caressing the sensitive skin between each one.His heart began to race as she ran her fingernails lightly over his palm.Then, looking at him through lowered lids, she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it, sucking one finger into her mouth.

His startled gasp as he felt the warm wetness of her mouth seemed to please her, her smile turning almost wicked.Then, as suddenly as she'd begun, she stopped and placed his hand back in her lap, turning her attention to the road.Looking at the endless line of cars ahead of them, he silently cursed whatever mishap had caused this traffic jam.

****************************************

_1:15 p.m., 4247 Maplewood Drive_

****************************************

She watched appreciatively as Lee hoisted his luggage from the back of the Jeep, his muscles bunching agreeably beneath his short-sleeved knit shirt.As he strode up the walk to their home, she noted how nicely he filled out his slightly faded jeans.

"Amanda?" he asked, looking at her in puzzlement.

"Wha?Oh, I'm sorry, Lee.Did you say something?"She felt a slight blush rise up her cheeks.

"I asked if you had your keys handy.Mine are in my pants pocket," he explained, indicating his full hands with a nod of his head.

"Oh, sure."She followed him up the walk and stopped at the door, then slid one hand into the front pocket of his jeans."Which pocket?This one?"Enjoying the startled look on his face, she moved her hand to his rear pocket and squeezed his taut muscle through the fabric."Nope, not that one either."Then, slipping her hand into his other front pocket, she rubbed her hand along his thigh, saying, "Oh, there they are."She retrieved the keys and unlocked the front door.

He pushed the door open and quickly entered the house.Dropping his bags abruptly on the floor, he grabbed her arms and spun her around."Do you know what you do to me?" he asked, the look in his eyes ravenous.She felt her pulse begin to race in anticipation.

"Amanda, is that you?" a voice called from the back of the house.

"Mother?" Amanda whispered, the disconcerted look on her husband's face almost comical.Clearing her throat, she raised her voice and called, "Yes, Mother.What are you doing home?"She extricated herself from Lee's grip.

"Oh, welcome home, Lee," Dotty greeted as she entered the front hall, giving him a quick peck on the cheek."My flying lesson was postponed.Something to do with the fuselage, I think.I was just on my way out again, when I heard the front door open.But I can run my errand later, if you two would like me to make you some lunch --"

Lee quickly interrupted her, saying, "No, Dotty, that's okay.I'm really not hungry, just tired.In fact, I think I'm going to take a nap."

Amanda smiled at the sight of her husband holding his carry-on at waist-level in front of him."I'm not hungry either, Mother.You run along and we'll see you later." 

"Oh, okay.If you're sure."She gave them a knowing glance and said, pointedly, "I won't be home till dinner, then.Goodbye."She stepped around them and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"She about gave me a heart attack."He shook his head and bent down to pick up his luggage."Why don't we take my bags upstairs?"

She grinned in agreement and followed him up the stairs, enjoying the play of his muscles beneath his snug jeans.

***********************************************

_1:22 p.m., Lee and Amanda's Bedroom_

***********************************************

As they entered their bedroom, he shut the door behind them, dropped his bags, and pulled her to him.She looked up at him and teased, "Are you sure you don't need that carry-on anymore?You seemed mighty attached to it a few minutes ago."

He groaned and crushed her mouth to his, kissing her hungrily.As his firm lips took possession of hers, he felt her relax in his arms and eagerly return his kiss.He slid his hand up the back of her blouse, the warmth of her soft skin serving to increase his own heat.

"Mmph, Lee?"

"Yes?" he asked, his voice muffled as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Um, the phone."

"What phone?" he mumbled as his lips moved to her collarbone.

"It's ringing," she persisted.

He reluctantly pulled back and asked, "What's ringing?"

"The phone!"

"Let it ring," he said as he pulled her close once more.

"But what if it's the boys' school?I really should get it."

Moaning, he released her and plopped down wearily on the bed.He watched her walk over to the bedside table and pick up the receiver, his eyes drinking in her long legs, her trim figure, her slightly flushed face.

"Hello?Yes, this is she.What?No, I'm sorry, we're not interested."She hung up the phone and shook her head."Can you believe those telemarketers?"

Reaching for her, he pulled her down on the bed with him."Forget them.C'mere."

She smiled and slid a finger into the collar of his shirt, her touch electrifying his nerve endings."What's wrong, Lee?Tired of the interruptions?"

He felt her hand move lower as she deftly pulled his shirt from the waistband of his jeans.In anticipation, he answered throatily, "Uh huh.If anyone else intrudes, I think I'm going to explode."

She chuckled as she lifted the hem of his shirt and ran her lips across his bare chest."Oh, I definitely want to be here when that happens."

Grabbing her around the waist, he rolled her over until he was looking down at her."I think that can be arranged," he offered as he leaned down and kissed her thoroughly.

"Hellooo!Amanda?Lee?Didn't you hear me knocking?I know you're here; I saw you pull up," the singsong voice called up the stairs.

"Oh, my gosh!Mrs. Mueller.What's she doing here?" Amanda asked as she disentangled herself from Lee's grasp.She moved to stand in front of the mirror while she hurriedly straightened her clothes and hair.

"Aughhhh," Lee groaned."I don't believe it!Why didn't we lock the front door?"

"Shh, Lee!She'll hear you."

He watched in disbelief as his wife opened the bedroom door and hurried down the stairs, saying, "Here I am, Mrs. Mueller.We were upstairs unpacking.What can I do for you?"

***********************

_2:55 p.m., The Den_

***********************

"I knew I could count on you, Amanda.Now, I really must be going.Thank you so much for the tea."The elderly woman finally stood, taking her leave.

"No problem, Mrs. Mueller.You know I'm always happy to help out the Ladies' Auxiliary."Amanda kept a false smile on her face as she saw the overly talkative woman out.Shutting and locking the door, she turned to find her husband standing behind her, his hair out of place and his shirt untucked."Oh, Lee!You startled me.Why didn't you come down and say 'Hi' to our neighbor?"

"Because, Amanda, I didn't want to come down and say 'Hi' to our neighbor.I was afraid I might bodily throw the woman out the door.Now," he said, swooping her up into his arms, "where were we?"

"Upstairs, I believe."As she saw the eager look in her husband's eyes, she suggested, "But we don't need to go all the way back up there."

Lee carried her into the den and dumped her unceremoniously onto the couch.As he settled down next to her, she noticed that his face was flushed, his pupils dilated, his breathing rapid.She smiled and ran her fingers inside his open shirt collar, asking, "So you've been like this the whole time I was down here with Mrs. Mueller?"

"No," he murmured into her neck."No, I've been like this ever since I saw you at the airport this morning."He unbuttoned her blouse as he continued, "And I think it's time we do something about it."

Her breathing was now keeping time with his.She felt his fingers brush her skin beneath her shirt, teasing at the edges of her bra.She gasped as he trailed hot kisses down her now exposed shoulder blade, and moaned as he began to unzip her skirt.

"Mom?Lee?" an adolescent voice called from the back of the house.

"Ah, hell!"Lee exclaimed as he reluctantly released his hold on his wife. 

She quickly redid her clothing, attempting to get herself put back together as she exclaimed, "Oh, my gosh.I didn't realize how late it was.Where did the day go?"Giving her disgruntled husband a sympathetic look while she tried to calm her own breathing, she called out, "In the den, Jamie."

"Hey, Mom . . . Oh, hi, Lee.Welcome home.Mom, I was invited over to Brian's for supper.Can I go?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Sure you can, Jamie," Amanda replied at the same time as her husband spoke.

"Why didn't you just call?" Lee asked, exasperation creeping into his voice.

"I tried; it was busy," Jamie said over his shoulder, leaving just as quickly as he had come."Bye."

"Be home by eight o'clock.It's a school night," she called after him, hearing the back door slam shut.

"But the phone rang earlier . . . "She turned back to Lee and gave him a puzzled look.

"Um, well, after that telemarketer called, I uh, took the receiver off the hook," he explained sheepishly, running his hand through his hair.

Sighing, she leaned back into the couch cushions."I suppose Phillip will be home any minute, and then Mother not too long after that.Ah, Lee, I'm sorry."She reached out and squeezed his hand, seeing the frustration she felt mirrored in his hazel eyes.

"It's not your fault, Amanda.We seem to have more trouble with bad timing than anyone else I know."He looked thoughtful for a minute, and then said as he stood up, "I have an idea, I'll be right back."

****************************************

_4:02 p.m., Holiday Inn, Alexandria_

****************************************

"Don't you feel a little silly, Lee?Checking into a hotel with your wife, a mere fifteen minutes from home?" Amanda asked as they stood in line to check in at the front desk.

"Nope.I don't feel silly at all.I've been trying to be alone with you for about six hours now, and I'm determined to succeed."He gazed at her, thinking how stunning she looked in her outfit, and how eager he was to get her out of it.

She smiled, saying, "Well, with the instructions we left for poor Mother, I doubt she'd call us unless there was an actual life-and-death emergency."

"And since I checked in with Billy before we left, nothing is going to interfere with us tonight, Amanda.Nothing."He then turned his attention to the desk clerk, his credit card at the ready. 

"Well, sir, you're in luck.We do have a room available.But it's not quite ready yet." The desk clerk gave him a very apologetic look.

"What do you mean the room's not ready yet?"Lee asked, his jaw clenching.

Amanda patted her tense husband's arm as she asked the clerk, "Why isn't the room ready?"

"Well, ma'am, housekeeping is still cleaning it.It should be ready in a half hour or so."The desk clerk's apologetic demeanor turned to puzzlement as the couple in front of him exchanged a knowing glance, their eyes widening before they both started to chuckle.

"We'll take the room," Lee told the clerk as he continued to chuckle quietly.Then, offering Amanda his arm, he suggested, "Well, Mrs. Stetson, shall we?"

"Indeed we shall, Mr. Stetson." Still grinning, she took his arm as they headed toward the elevator, leaving the perplexed desk clerk behind.

***********

The End 

***********

   [1]: mailto:panda@hksys.com



End file.
